Bulma the blue hair saiyan
by Princess Kedeta
Summary: Planet Vegeta was destroyed but there are many sayains who've survive and very few female sayians. Bulma has become the center off attention with the sayain men and her friends are prisoners to their power. what will the blue hair maiden do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: This was a story of mine that I wrote three years ago that I know I can now finished. I wrote it when I was in high School. I was using another account name which was Kedeta. Since I couldn't really remember my password I made this account, but I'm sorry I never update my story. My life got pretty hectic and I was really busy with college. I added some stuff to the chapter since I thought it was to short and I have to say my writing did kinda improve since high school. Anyways enjoy the story and please review. **

* * *

**Chapter one**

** My selfish wish**

Bulma was in town to visit her personal designer. She needed her designer to fix all her clothes for her making it easier to slip her tail through without it hurting and she was in need for some training clothes. Bulma had used the dragon balls earlier to grant herself a wish. She had summon the dragon when during twilight when she was sure no one would notice the sky darkening. Having the dragon summon during this time of day will also go unnoticed by her friends. The dragon was surprised to see her on her own without one of the Z fighter their. It has sort of become a common thing to summon the dragon after some great fight had occur, but this time the dragon was summon for herself and not for the greater good of man kind.

Bulma was tired of waving in the side lines like a cheerleader hoping her friends would make it safely out of each great fight they were in. She hated feeling so useless and vulnerable especially when the evil guy decides to chase after her or think she would make an easy kill before fighting of one of her stronger friends. Bulma wanted to be apart of it. She wanted to feel the thrill of winning a fight. She wanted know what it was like to have the power to fight. She wanted to feel the power coursing inside her like her friends did. She wanted to know what it was like to save Earth from great danger. She wanted people to praise her like they do to Goku. She wanted to take the credit for a change.

The only people who knew of her wish was her parents. They were sitting from a great distance holding each other tightly. When Bulma had summon the dragon they felt great fear swallow them alive. Bulma had talked to them about her wish. At first they had argued with her. They didn't want harms way to come to their dear daughter, but there wasn't much they could say to change Bulma mind. When Bulma was determine to do something she wouldn't allow anything to stand in her way to stop her from accomplishing it. So they said they would support their daughter in whatever decision she decided to make and they wouldn't complain as long as Bulma would allow them to be there when she decided to make her wish to the great Shenron.

Bulma made her had wish. "Great Shenron! I wish to have the same power as Son Goku!"

Dr. and Mrs. Brief watched the dragon eyes flashed a bright red hue.

" Your wish has been granted mortal! Until next time we meet!"

As an odd glow began to surround Bulma like a whirl of mist the dragon, Shenron, dissipate into seven dragon balls that turned to stone. The dragon balls rose into the air and were sent into seven different location until a year pass when they could be use once again.

Bulma parents watched as she went through the painful transformation of becoming a saiyan. The agonizing scream Bulma shrilled out as she felt her muscles stretch and harden. Her bones becoming stronger and gaining three more layers so they could with stand stronger forces or attacks. She could feel her spine growing longer and her skin tearing from the force revealing a tail covered blood and tissue.

" Bulma!" Mrs. Brief cried out.

She wanted to run to her daughter aid, but her husband held her back.

" Let her get through this and we will help her after she passes out." Dr. Brief whispered to his wife.

" Trunks! My poor baby in pain!" Mrs. Brief tried to escape her husbands hold, but he was to strong for her to handle.

" No Bunny! Bulma wanted this. Let her deal with the consequences."

" My poor baby!" Tears were shedding down Mrs. brief cheeks as she was force to watch her daughter endure a gruesome pain.

When the transformation finally ended Bulma passed out and they were finally able to care for her until she healed from the transformation. When Bulma was now able to move about like she normally would in her every day life she was struggling with her pants and she had almost given up on them until her mother had actual gave her good advise. Now here Bulma stood in front of her personal designer building holding a capsule with all her pants, shorts, and dress ready to have them tailored in order to fit her tail. She just hoped her designer doesn't freak when she shows him her tail.

Bulma never told her friends the wish she had made with the dragon balls. She wasn't sure if they would be excited to have her joining them or very disappointed in her for using the dragon balls for a selfish wish when they might need it to wish the dead back to life.

Bulma shrugged ignoring her last thoughts and enter the building filled with models wearing the newest fashion cloths for the up coming month.

"Bulma Brief!" called a man with a famine gesture.

He was the top designer and the gayest guy she ever known, but she didn't let that stop her from ever stopping by time from time.

Bulma rushed into the his open arms and hugged him tightly until she heard him gasping for air.

" Sorry, couldn't help myself." She giggle nervously.

He fanned his face with his left hand gaining all the color back to his pale face.

" Honey, when did you started working out."

Bulma giggled making a mental note that she would have to learn to hold her strength back.

" Must be from left all those machinery I work on in the lab back home."she giggled out.

* * *

from space

_Beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_activating vapor spray..._

_Prince vegeta you have now reached your destination. You will be landing in five minutes._

Vegeta awoke to the scenery of Earth, A small planet compared to others he had wiped clean from its inhabitants. A small blue planet with white clouds swirling around the green lushes land.A smirk playing on his lips as if thought of the fun he would have toying with the inhabitants on the planet. He pressed a button on the scouter turning on the transmitter.

" Nappa!"

" Yes prince Vegeta."

" When we land your mission will be destroying all of the weaklings while I search for Kakorat."

Nappa signed off without any protest and Vegeta sat silently in his space pod with anticipation of the events to come.

**What do you think? Please don't be afraid to review. Thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: This actually the very first story I wrote when I first join the site three years ago. I've made some changes and added to it. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

**the saiyans arrival  
**

Vegeta felt the force of the space pod he reside in enter the atmosphere. The pod began to become surrounded by flames as the speed began to increase as they descended to Earth. The green mass Vegeta was viewing on the screen suddenly became a city and in an instant they crashed in the street of the busy city creating a crater. Bulma was being fitted into her clothes by her personal designer in a private room when she felt the force of the impact make the building tremble.

"What the hell was that?"

" An earthquake?" Her designer guessed.

He was trembling in fear hoping nothing would topple on him.

" No, that was to abnormal to be an Earthquake."

Bulma slipped out of the clothes she was being fitted into and grabbed the red sundress that was already done. Bulma easily slipped her tail through the whole that was made in the dress. Grabbing her golden color boots Bulma slid her small feet into them with ease and fasten them shut.

" I'm going to check out whats going on outside. I'll be right back."

Bulma ran out the door pushing people aside as she ran to the one spot that everyone attention was drawn to. Pushing through the crowd no one complained as she shove them aside so she could get to the front of the crowd and get a good view at what was causing the chaos. Bulma stood with the crowd inches away from the crater that was created by the space pods that fill from earth atmosphere. Bulma could feel her knees wobble like everyone else.

' Aliens!' Her mind screamed.

She was all alone . Her friend aren't here to save her and not only that, but she has yet master how to control her own powers and the sayains had already arrived. Goku was no where to be found.

' What am I going to do!'

Bulma had no fighting experince like her friends. She had planned on making going over to chi-chi's and ask her for some basic training. Bulma was going to ask chi-chi for some basic training, she was the only women she knows whom knew how to fight.

Bulma was snapped out of her thought when the space pod hissed. Everyone around her took a few steps back, but not her. Bulma didn't want to show her fear. She didn't make that wish for nothing. She was going to be strong like her friends by standing her ground with these sayains that they have been were warned about.

' Here goes Bulma,' she thought' this is what your friends been training for.'

They space pod opened to reveal a buff bald man with only a mustache. Bulma quickly notice the tail wrapped securely around his waist.

' Hey maybe I should try that with my tail, so no one would look at me so weird like I'm some kind of freak!'

Looking down at her blue tail she watched it slowly wrapped around the med drift like a blue belt wrapped around her red dress.

' Not bad, it probably looks more like a belt than a tail now!'

Nappa was levitating in the air with Vegeta when they notice the crowd attention were not longer on them, but the aqua hair woman standing at the head of the crowd. When Bulma had wrapped her tail around her waist a few people behind her was watching her.

" She one of them!" A girl had shout from behind her.

Bulma glared at the crowd that was beginning to back away from her. She couldn't believe how dumb these people could be. She is Bulma Brief heiress to Capsule Corporation. Her face is on build boards and on posters that were nearly in every store. They should know who she is. Hands on her hips, Bulma glared at all them.

" YOU IDIOTS! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM! GOD I NEVER MEET SO MUCH MORONS IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE. NO WONDER ALL OF YOU DEPEND ON MY FATHER AND I FOR TECHNOLOGY. YOU GUYS PROBABLY HAVE PROBLEMS TURNING ON YOUR OWN CAR!" Bulma shouted.

She had never felt so angry in her whole life. If she ever had the ability she would have blast them on the spot.

Nappa scouter had caught on to Bulma's ki level as it started to rise pass his own nearing close to his prince ki level when it had stop. Vegeta was engross at the scene below him he hadn't bother to turn on his scouter yet to read the ki levels of the inhabitants.

" Prince Vegeta!" called Nappa.

Vegeta snapped from his state and turn to his commrade feeling clearly embarrassed.

" What do you want!" Vegeta barked

Nappa pointed at his scouter signaling for Vegeta to turn on his own. pressing one of the buttons on the scouter he watched at many ki levels started to list themselves as he looked to one person to another.

' this planet is felled with a bunch of weaklings. Power level five, How pathetic.'

Vegeta looked down at Bulma whom was still screaming at the crowd of people that were still gathering. Vegeta had then realize why Nappa had wanted him to turn on his scouter. It was the blue haired minx power level.

' She has a power level 25,890. Thats impossible! She almost as strong as me! Who is this girl?'

Vegeta growled in frustration gathering a ki ball in his hand and shooting it at the crowd of people in front of Bulma. Bulma yelped, jumping back in surprise. She fell into the crater bumping her head against the space pod.

" Hey watch what your doing moron!" screamed Bulma rubbing her head.

Before Bulma knew what was happening a large light engulf the city wiping out every building in sight.

Every Z fighter had sense the large drop of ki's coming from west city where Bulma lived. What made them panic more was the fading ki that belong to Bulma. Everyone had stopped training at their location and began to fly towards the large ki's they very well knew belong to their waiting enemy. The sayains.

Bulma had quickly entered the space pod when she had realize the sayains were destroying her city. The pod had barely save her from the blast.

' I hope everyone had sense that. Because if they don't stop them their going to destroy the whole planet.' thought Bulma as she opened the pod again. She crawled out of the pod, but she sat on her knees staring at the deserted areas that once filled with people and children. Even her own home was reduced to rubble.

' My parents!'

Bulma let out a pain filled scream. Tears shedding like rain drops. The sayains and her friends could hear and see Bulma anguish. Nappa and Vegeta saw Bulma staring at the large dome that once stood proudly in the middle of west city. Bulma crawled out of the crater on her knees and staggered towards her home on foot. Her cuerlian blue eyes slowly losing it's lively twinkle that sparkle every time she laughed.

' They killed my parents.' Bulma thought in horror.

Standing still no where near the compound she glared at the sayains baring her fangs at them. Her power level was slowly fading, but it did not stop her from standing up to the two sayains that destroyed her whole town.

" You will pay for that!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta smirked at her courage, but he scowled at the wound that bleed at her waist. She wouldn't be a challenge at all to them because she was slowly dieing from the deep gash Nappa had caused with his attack.

Bulma, however, wasn't planning on backing down no matter what state she was in.

**Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please send me your review! **

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

**hostage to the sayains  
**

Bulma growled " What are you waiting for? Attack me already!"

She was becoming fed up with the saiyans staring at her like she was a piece of meat. Which she very well could be in her state. She looked down at her blood stained dress and cursed the saiyans under breath. It took almost an hour to get this outfit fitted on her perfectly and it was also her favorite dress. Vegeta chuckled in amusement.

" Do you hear that Nappa? The wench wants to die already."

Nappa chuckle in reponse. " Maybe we should give her what she wants Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta shook his head no, but he still had that amuse smirk plastered on his face. Bulma just wanted to slap it of. Her hand was itching to do it.

" That would be fun to do, but she a special case Nappa. It seem Raditz brother wasn't the only saiyan on this pathetic mud ball planet." Vegeta indicated at Bulma now loosely swaying blue tail that was now too weak to stay wrapped around her waist due to the large amount of blood she lost.

" Wow, we got ourselves another saiyan?" Nappa said with excitement clearly ringing in his voice.

" Yes, although her color is a bet odd." Vegeta pointed out.

" Would you stop talking about me as if I wasn't here." Bulma screamed making the two saiyan ears ring from the volume of her voice.

Yamcha and Krillan were the first to arrive on the scene. They were a few feet away from Bulma and the two sayains. Bulma had fallen down on one knee clutching at her wound. It seemed standing was now becoming a challenge for her. Her line of vision was starting to become fuzzy and her mind began to spin with the Earth rotation. Bulma was now seeing two sets of the saiyans that levitated above her. Yamcha saw the blood seeped through the fingers of her hand. It trailed down her led and on the dirt stained ground. Her skin color was becoming an unnatural pale white.

" Bulma!" Yamcha called running to her side.

Bulma pushed Yamcha away growling at him like some wild animal. She could smell different types of perfume coming off his skin. Her nose wrinkle in disgust.

" Oh god Yamcha! What the hell is that awful smell?" Bulma cringed.

" I believe your pathetic excuse of a mate as been sleeping with other females. That is was what that foul stench is." Vegeta explained with the same disgust.

" He's not my mate!" Bulma said in defense.

Bulma didn't want to be matched with Yamcha. Not after what she had caught him doing. The scent emitting off his skin was enough for her to know he didn't plan to stay faithful to her. She could still remember what he done to her last weekend. Bulma had planned on surprise him. She order two large pizza's and rented a couple of movies so they could watch together, but when she had open the door to his apartment building Bulma had dropped the video's along with the pizza's. There standing at the door was a girl who looked almost like her except, her eyes were a soft violet with a mixture of blue. She left the apartment swearing to Kami that she would get back at him. She never felt so hurt in her whole life. Yamcha and the two saiyans saw the twinkle disappear from Bulma eyes.

" I never want to be associated with him." Bulma mummble, but it did not go unheard by the saiyans.

Yamcha backed away from Bulma . He felt horrible what he had done to her, but he couldn't help himself. Bulma never put out for him during their long relationship. She never even allow him to see her naked. He was a man that had needs and they needed to be met. He couldn't wait for Bulma to say yes and Yamcha knew Bulma wouldn't say yes unless he was willing to marry her. Yamcha just wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. So he went to a strip bar and pay for a whore willing to sleep with him for a large sum of money that they couldn't just say no too. He found one. Not only did the girl say yes, but she wore a blue wig that made her look almost like Bulma.

Krillan slowly came close to Bulma while taking a cautious glances at the sayains. They were eyeing him with interest. They wonder what he could do to assist Bulma so they allowed him to get closer to the girl.

" Bulma are you alright." stuttered Krillan.

Bulma eyes looked like glass ready to break. Her numb like state moved from Yamcha to Krillan. She gave him a weak smile to indicate she was still their and not gone yet.

" Does it look like I'm okay baldy." Bulma half joked. She laughed a little but pain immediately shot up. She winced in response.

" How did you manage survive?" Krillan asked shocked.

" Easy, I manage to slip into one of those pods. Oddly they can absorb attacks. Intriguing technology really. If I wasn't in bad shape I probably try to take it a part and see how its build." joked Bulma

Krillan knew Bulma was trying her best to look okay as if the wound didn't affect her at all, but even if she was wounded Krillan wouldn't be surprise if Bulma was really trying to figure out how the space pods are made.

" Here let me get you a bean Bulma."

" Thanks that would be great right about now. I'm about to pass out from the blood loss." Bulma truthfully said.

Reaching in the green pouch that was tied to his side Krillan pulled out a green bean.

" Chew it carefully."

Bulma nodded and Krillan slipped the bean into her mouth. When Bulma teeth began breaking it down and her saliva melting it into a liquid in her mouth the taste of the been nearly made her bilge it right back out. The taste of the bean was so horrible, but the foul taste was soon forgotten when she felt the wound begin to close under hand and the pain beginning to disappear. The energy was once again restored as if nothing had ever happen to her.

" Wow, that's amazing! Those beans would make a medical break through if they are ever mass produced!" Bulma explained with enthusiasm.

" To bad they take to long to grow." Krillan said trying to close the subjected.

" Oh, that sucks." Bulma said now bummed out.

Vegeta was beginning to loose control of his patience. A protruding vein was popping out on his forehead. His gloved fingertips tapped impatiently on his arm. They were ignoring him and Nappa. He would have destroy this whole entire planet if he had to and he figure the pair would still be ignoring them. They were too in gross in their conversation to care what he and Nappa did. Vegeta had came to Earth for one reason and one reason only. To retrieve the remaining saiyans and destroy all the inhabitants on the planet. His sole mission is to search the entire galaxy for all the saiyans that were sent out to purge planets during the destruction of planet Vegeta. He had to restore his siayan empire and hope that his race does not become extinct. As their prince it was his responsibility to make sure his race remained strong and prideful. Now that Goku wasn't the only saiyan he was taking back. Vegeta was now taking an unmated female that would probably have a lot of the male saiyans attention. She was exotic, had a fiery spirit, and a strong power level that would rank her as an elite warrior. Females were hard to come by. Vegeta had to be careful not to let his anger get the best of him.

Bulma was standing up straight without any signs that she wasn't injure. She had her back to the saiyan. Vegeta growled at the annoying way he thought Bulma was ignoring him. Touching the ground the saiyan prince walked up to Bulma and roughly grab hold of her wrist. Thinking it was Yamcha Bulma slapped him across the face only to meet the onyx eyes of the saiyan prince.

" Your going to pay for that girl." growled Vegeta through clench teeth.

He punch Bulma stomach and she doubled over , but before she had time to recover he grabbed a handful of her blue hair and kneed her face.

" Bulma!"

All heads turn to Gohan whom charged at Vegeta without a second thought. Piccolo called out to Gohan trying to make him stop, but it was two late.

" Gohan no!"

The young half saiyan boy had charge at Vegeta throwing punches at him. Each one was blocked with ease by Vegeta. Nappa grabbed the boy by the tail when he wasn't paying any attention and stopped his tirade of attacks. Gohan screamed out in pain, but Nappa had quickly knocked him out dumping him by the unconscious Bulma. Vegeta had made sure the two were settle by the space pods.

" So Kakorrot has an offspring." Vegeta said eye Gohan soft brown tail.

Nappa turned to the gather group of fighters searching for Goku, but not one of the resemble Raditz or Turlus.

" Where's Karrote and his mate." Nappa called out.

" We'll never tell you where Goku is!" shouted tien

Vegeta right hand held out in front of him with and evil glint in his eyes.

" That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear."

His gloved a hand began to glow a dangerous green shade until it was strong enough to kill someone in one shot


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Sorry it took me long.I was so caught up in this Korean drama 1% anything. In my opinion i think its really great. I hope you enjoy this. Right now I have a writers block for my other two stories, but I'm hoping I'll break out of it rewriting this story and finishing it. Please review! Thank you ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Captured****  
**

Yamcha was unable to move any longer. Vegeta had crushed both his arms and his legs. Yamcha was force to watch Vegeta gently caress Bulma in his arm like she was a delicate flower. Yamcha groaned in misery.  
" Please leave her be. Take me instead." Yamcha begged.  
Vegeta nose wrinkled up in disgusted. He shift Bulma so her face was against his own.  
" How pathetic. A warrior should never beg for anything. Besides why would I want you when I have this little minx in my arms."  
Smirking with an evil glint in his eye Vegeta took in Bulma scent in front of Yamcha. Vegeta mentally kicked himself. Her scent was intoxicating. He hadn't expect that. She smell like Vanilla and coconut. She had the sweetest and most alluring scent he ever came in contact with.  
" No! No! No!"  
Yamcha screams went on heard. The saiyan prince ignored the Earthling and enter his own space pod. Bulma was laying on him as if she were taking a simple nap. Nappa stared down at his prince with a questioning look as Vegeta adjusted Bulma in a more comforting position.  
"Nappa take the humans. We will be using them as slaves or maybe something for our entertainment. There no don't these two earth bound saiyans will go mad with fury if we left them behind in these conditions. Also search through that wrecked compound for the minx parents. If they are alive bring them along as guest."  
Vegeta pressed a button inside the pod closing the door. Vegeta froze when he felt something wrap around his tail. Lifting his tail up to meet him at eye level he was fixated by the soft blue tail that wrapped securely around his tail. It felt comforting.  
A purr was emitting from Bulma throat. No one was around to see what he would or could do. He held her firmly in his arms and nuzzle his face into her aqua tress.  
"An angel that fell out of heaven." He purred  
He felt like he was dreaming. With a rare smile no one would ever see a gas filled the pod knocking Vegeta in a deep sleep.

Bulma felt light headed when she woken up. Her head was throbbing so bad it felt like she had a hangover. Sitting up she grabbed her head and wince from the pain.  
" I feel like I've drunk a gallon of vodka." Bulma mumbled.  
She opened her blue eyes. Her vision was a large blur. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to her surrounding she saw the faces of many drooling men. They had her surrounded in all sides. Bulma was a trap animal. She wanted to scream, but her pride was telling her to keep her mouth shut. Glaring at the men before her she stood up to dust herself off. The eyes of the men around her started to travel from her feet to her bust. Her tail swayed behind her. It was enough to get their attention.  
" Hey boys look at that! Shea saiyan! No wonder the prince didn't put her in the cage with the slaves."  
A teenage saiyan step forward to grab a strand of Bulma hair. He tugged the strand from her scalp to take a close look at it. Bulma fell to the ground in response.  
" Wow, Blue is actually her natural hair color. Its blue to the root. How strange."  
" Now that's something you don't see everyday. A blue saiyan." Another saiyan male whistled  
' Where the hell am I?' she screamed in her mind. Bulma felt frighten now. It felt like any minute now these men were going to try and rip her clothes off to have their way with her.  
Bulma scampered to the nearest wall which happened to be a cage that held chi-chi, Krillan, Yamcha and paur. Her tail frizzed up showing her shock and fright.  
Her friends no longer looked beat up and she had no idea how the saiyans found Chi-chi when the younger women wasn't at the scene of the fight. Quickly Chi-chi took a strong grasp of Bulma blue tail. Surprisingly it was the softest thing she has ever felt, but that didn't stop chichi from squeezing down the tail very hard.  
"Aaaaaah!" Bulma scream traveled down every corridor of the saiyan ship.  
Bulma felt like she had been paralyzed from her brain stem all they way down to the tip of her tail. The men around her were ready to jump the female human that dare to touch a superior bean compared to them. Sneaking a glance behind her she saw chi-chi clutching on to a frying pan ready to strike her head.  
" You never told me you were one of them!" She screamed bloody murder. Bulma could here the betrayel in her voice. Chi-chi release her hold on Bulma tail to bring down the frying pan with full force. Bulma swiftly moved out of the way to allow the pan to collide against the metal wall. The force vibrated up Chi-chi arm making her limbs grow numb.  
Bulma looked down at her tail glaring at it for betraying .  
" I don't know why your so mad at me? Your husband and your son is also a saiyan!" Bulma gesture, but chi-chi didn't want to hear .  
" Your parents already explained everything Bulma. They told us you felt like fighting with the boys when the worlds in danger. Oh just to make it clear. I'm not a cheerleader and I'm a house wife. A retired fighter who no longer helps save the world. Unlike you Bulma I was able to put up a fight against these morons!" said chi-chi with a smirk that made her look saiyan like.  
Bulma heard whistling behind her coming from the men that were now paying more attention to chi-chi. She couldn't blame them. Although chi-chi lack the tail she was more saiyan than Bulma was. She had the fighting ability. Power beyond any woman has ever possessed. She also had more fighting experience than Bulma ever had. She felt somewhat relive they were no longer drooling on her but she felt a pang of jealousy inside her.  
Bulma knew she had betrayed her friend. This is a secret she had hope no one would ever find out until the say came that she would help save the world. Bulma punch the metal beside her knowing it would probably bruise her hand, but she didn't want to hurt her friend.  
silence...  
Bulma opened her eyes feeling no pain at all in her hand. Where she punch a dent was there replacing her fist. Bulma felt a pang of regret when she saw the faces of her friends even chichi was consume by fear.  
" I'm sorry, I just don't know what gotten into me lately." Bulma mumbled.  
" You've become a monster!" said Chichi before moving to the far back of the cage. Vegeta had been watching the entire scene the whole time hidden in the shadows like a predator stalking it's prey. He had enter the room to give Bulma a tour of the ship and show her where he assigned room was located. Seeing that the blue haired minx was surround by a group of unmated male saiyans drove him crazy, but the female had awoken before anything drastic happened. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself to the group. The men immediately fell to their knees with their right hand over their heart.  
" Long live Prince Vegeta and the saiyan empire." They said in unsion.  
Vegeta waved them off with a stroke of his hand.  
" Don't you men have duties to attend to?" Vegeta growled with a warning.  
The men scurried away like frightened mice. Bulma felt her knees grow weak from holding up her own weight.  
' Holy crap its Vegeta!'  
As Vegeta grew closer to Bulma she made a sharp 'eep,' sound. Vegeta left glove hand reached into his armor. Bulma eyes were tightly shut. Her face pressed firmly against the metallic wall.  
' He going to kill me! Kami why did you give me this fate?'  
Vegeta finally pulled his hand out his armor. Bulma fell to her knees and beg her for her life.  
" Please don't kill me! I'm to beautiful to die."  
" Aren't you a concieded little thing." Vegeta commented before throwing a small cub on her lap.  
"Whats this?"  
Vegeta frown. " it's a hologram dairy. Its to record your daily activities."  
With that he turned his back to Bulma no longer paying her head. What ever small attraction he had to her was dimish. He couldn't stand a creature that would beg. Especially a saiyan.

Hologram entery one  
Vegeta gave me this weird hologram dairy to right everything I've done and feel. I thought it was a bet strange for him to give me a dairy, but he gave me the excuse that every saiyan have one. It's suppose to be our biography just in case we get wiped out and died. When somebody finds these hologram dairy they would know how the remaining saiyans lived and survived in the universe without a home planet. I wonder if Vegeta has one? Probably not. I can't imagine a grouch like him take a few moments out of the day to make a daily entry.  
I managed to get one of my friends to finally talk to me. It was Krillan. He had explain to me what had happen while I was lying on the ground near the space pod useless. Goku had arrive sensing Chi-chi and Gohan ki depleting. Everyone had expected them to fight each other, but Goku wanted to here Vegeta out. That's what Vegeta did. He told Goku his mission. He told him why he had sent Goku brother to Earth. If he had known Raditz was going to get out of hand he would had sent Goku cousin Turlus. Krillian said he was as shock as everyone when he had willing went inside the extra pod with Gohan and Chichi in his arms knowing Krillan, and Yamcha would become human slaves for the saiyans. Krillain guessed he didn't want any harm to go to his family. I have to agree family comes first.  
I miss mama and papa. I would do anything to eat one of mama cookie and listen to her gossip. I would love to watch papa trying to give me advice on my invintion. My family. I would do anything to see them again. A slave had inform me I would began my training as soon as possible. It was Vegeta orders. The slave explain that the prince did not want to see any saiyan without any combat knowledge or powerless. He thought it was a disgrace and a waste of saiyan blood. Suddenly I'm regretting the wish I made  
I pray to Kami I don't get killed.  
-Bulma brief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Sorry it took me a while to update. The holidays have been busy for me and I have a ten month old daughter that demands all of my attention. Plus my husband been a hug computer hog for two weeks and I had to wait until everyone went to be to finally get started in updating my stories. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**training  
**

Bulma stepped out of the shower. She could feel the strain of her muscles relax after the steamy hot shower she had taken. The day before when she had been assigned to her own quarters Bulma had just immediately dropped herself on the bed and fell asleep. The Events from yesterday had taken its toll on her mentality and her physical body. Looking in the mirror Bulma gave herself a once over. Taking a mental note to give Vegeta a little visit and introduce him to her fist. On her right cheek she had a large bruise. It was a deep purple and green.

" I can't believe that arrogant bastard ruined my perfectly beautiful face!"

She had no foundation or powder to cover the bruise from public view meaning she would have to be walking around looking like a beaten up freak. Grabbing the forest green hair brush Bulma began to comb through the silky strands of her aqua blue tresses. She grabbed a hand full of her hair making she to comb it all perfectly aligned and not a strand loose. She braided her hair and tied it with a pearl white ribbon that stuck out greatly against her hair.

" Can this day get any worse?" Bulma asked herself.

Wrapping the thick black cotton towel around her body to hide her nudity she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. On her bed she saw a uniform neatly folded on her bed with a note on top. Grabbing the note she opened it up to see exquisite hand writing written in Gold ink.

_**Woman,**_

_**Here is the uniform you shall be wearing today. I had it made to match what you Earthling usually wear on your planet. However you will have tailored saiyan uniform by the end of the day. It is nessacery you wear these uniform as soon as you receive them. **_

_**Prince Vegeta **_

Bulma rolled her eyes and crumple the note in her hands.

" What an ass." Bulma mumbled under her breath.

She lefted the uniform up to see it was rather fashionable and more her taste. It was a black gi and a very tight white shirt. There were white weighted wrist bands and ankle bands she had seen Goku wearing something similar often.

" Hmpf, At least the vegetable head has some style."

Bulma took a note that there weren't any underwear for her to wear or a bra.

" Great, I'm free balling this."

Bulma stood alone in the female training room. She was thinking maybe she might be late or missed the training session. Shrugging her shoulders she was thankful to be alone Bulma didn't want anyone to see her cry. She had cried earlier in the shower. It was hard holding the tears back. Bulma had no idea what is to become of her life now. This wasn't exactly what she hoped would happen after she made that wish. She sometimes wonder to herself if making that wish was just a big mistake in her part. Nothing good had become of the wish Bulma made and she has yet been able to save any of her friends. Plus Bulma had no one to help her understand the new species she becomes.

" Hahaha, did you hear? Prince Vegeta and commander Nappa not only found a male sayian, but a half breed and a blue hair freak that suppose to be a pure blood."

Bulma looked outside the door to see the group of female saiyan talking about her break into a fit of laughter.

" Not only that, but she doesn't know a thing about fighting and she past of age already!"

The laughter's grew louder. They were heading to the male training center. Bulma turned her back against the door and slid down to the floor feeling defeated.

' It feels like I'm in high school all over again.'

Fitting in was going to be harder than she thought. These female saiyans haven't even seen or met her and they were already talking bad about her behind her back.

' Might as well make the best of it.' Bulma thought with a defeated sigh.

Reaching in her pocket Bulma pulled out a capsule case she was glad to have. Bulma thank Kami that she never leave home without it. The capsule contained everything she needed if she were ever away from home on another adventure with Goku and her friends. However, This was a different sort of situation that felt like it was going to be a permanent adventure.

Bulma walked across the large training room fit for a thousand female saiyans to lock the train room door. She didn't want anyone to enter while she used her new greatest invention.

"I'll show all those girls who is the strongest of the females." Bulma said with a new determination.

Bulma threw the capsule to the ground and a large machine with a wide digital screen popped out of no where. Bulma grabbed another capsule and threw it revealing a tool case. Grabbing a wire cutter Bulma went to the back of the machine and began to install the machine to control the female training room. She set up a password for the room in voice command so Bulma would be the only allowed in the room. She could careless when the other girls decide to come in this training room. They should have been in there in the first place. The computer beeped twice and a large screen with a flat line running across it occurred.

"Please state your name for voice command." The computer requested.

"Bulma Brief."

The Computer was silent only for a moment to register Bulma voice to its data system.

"Welcome Miss Brief. I will now request for your training command."

Bulma typed ten times earth gravity pressure and in only five minutes the computer had a protective force field around itself to protect it from the gravity.

"Miss Brief you may cancel the command by requesting it."

"Thank you computer."

Bulma walked away from the computer and began to work on her accuracy. She ran around the training room trying to get use to the gravity. Bulma was going to take this a little at a time. She needed to improve her speed before she could improve her power.

"Computer send in the droids to fire chi blast so I can practice my defense."

Ten droids shot out from the computer the size of dragon balls. They began to fire at Bulma and she tried her best to dodge them. Only a few hit her back, but she manages to dodge the rest. It was like this for two hours until the gravity felt like it was normal. It brought a kind of thrill Bulma hadn't expected it to have.

"This is why Goku likes to fight so, much. It feels so much fun like I could do it forever." squealed Bulma.

Bulma continued to dodge until she grew tired of it.

" Cancel the droids and increase the gravity another ten folds."

Bulma started to jog around the training room again trying to get use to the twenty G's before continuing with her training. Bulma smiled to herself. She remember doing laps like these all the time in high school. She use to in the track team for long distance running, but that was years ago.

"I could do this forever." cried Bulma.

"Miss Brief your energy level is dropping. My best suggestion is for you to take a five minute break and eat. Your energy level will rise with rest." Suggest the computer.

Bulma thought about it looking at her watch. She shrugs figuring the computer was right.

* * *

Vegeta growled in frustration. His and his men training room was filled with nothing, but females throwing themselves at the men they favor the most. The only female saiyan he notices was not there flaunting herself is the blue hair minx. She hadn't shown much of herself to anyone lately since they capture her and the earthling. He wonderful if she actually put on the uniform he had sent to her room and bother to start her training regiment.

" Napa!" Vegeta shouted.

The elite warrior showed up at his side in seconds proving to be the most obedient solider he had amongst his men. The bald saiyan had a cute female saiyan clinging to his arm giggling like a high school girl. Nappa tried his best to shake her off him, but she wouldn't budge at all.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Have you seen any sign of the blue hair shrew?" Vegeta said with much distaste.

One of the females hugging Goku's arm over heard Vegeta.

" I saw her going inside the female training chambers. She hasn't gotten out since this morning." She said with disinterest.

Vegeta only nodded. She was the only who listen to him. Using all this time to train as he had requested the rest of the disobeying females to do.

"Why haven't the rest of you done the same?" shouted Vegeta.

A female Saiyan favoring Turlus walked up to Vegeta with a deep frown. Her hair a dark brown color sticking out in all sorts of directions like Raditz hair did.

"Because that blue hair shrewd locked us out. We tried going in after we came here. That's why we're still here. She put some kind of voice command on it that only allows her in the training room."

Goku pulled his arm free from the girl trying to make him accept her. She clearly didn't see the mating mark on his neck chi-chi had left him.

"That sounds like Bulma alright. She prefers privacy than company."

Vegeta looked at his rival like he had another head popping out from his shoulder.

"Bulma?" question Vegeta.

Goku gave Vegeta his goofy grin finally understanding Vegeta never really knew Bulma name. He probably didn't know she was also a genius.

"Yeah, Bulma Brief. She was Earth greatest genius. She created cures for sicknesses and technology that helped the humans survive their planet and entertain them." Goku said matter factly.

"Really." Vegeta said with a new found interest in the Blue hair minx he had brushed off at something below himself and not worth much of his attention.

* * *

Bulma stood in the center of the training room concentrating on her right hand. It took her two hours to learn how to create a chi blast. Her computer had data of all her friends pervious battles and it was using that data to show how to fight step by step. It took most of her energy to be able to for a chi blast and now all her concentration was trying to make the chi blast stay form in her hand.

"Now try to throw the chi blast at one of the training droids." The computer instructed.

Bulma threw the ball of energy at the droid but missed it only by an inch. Bulma fill to the ground completely exhausted and defeated by the day of training.

_Hologram dairy_

_Day 214 of freedom from freeza. Gathering the remaining saiyans had proven to be difficult, but it also becoming a successful mission. Father if you were to see me now I think you would have been proud of me. I am trying to gather what remains of our race and keep us from becoming extinct like other species freeza had render too. However, we have come across another unmated female that has very odd coloring for a pure blood. She is exactly as describe in the legend father. Hair as the color of planet Vegeta sea, Skin whiter than the winter snow, eyes purer than a virgin soul, a touch so soft, an angel fall from the heavens and lost her wings to bring salvation to the warrior race and bring forth the legendary saiyan to vanquish great evil. I will do a test tomorrow to see if it really is the goddess of planet Vegeta resurrected. If so, then I may be closer to becoming the legendary saiyan to free our race from our greatest fear. I wish you will father and hope you and mother are basking well in the garden of Eden with our ancestors._

_Prince Vegeta 25__th_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I'm going to try to finish this story first before continouing the other two. Its just too much work trying to do three at the same time. Plus I have school to worry about. I am a college student.**

* * *

**chapter six**

**rescuing chi-chi  
**

Darkness filled the saiyan ship. Not a saiyan was stirring not even Vegeta. Slaves were locked away in the dungeons for the night. The saiyans take precaution just in case one of the slaves decide to rebel against them and attempt to kill them in their sleep. Although Vegeta has trained himself to always stay alert even in his sleep he had to consider that maybe the other saiyans were not train in such a way.

The only one whom seemed to be wide awake was Bulma. She couldn't sleep even after that hard training session to endured today. Bulma tossed and turned in the bed until she finally given up in trying to sleep.

" I wonder if they have some type of cereal in the kitchen I can eat?"

Bulma was wearing a black silky night gown she got from a capsule that had extra clothes for herself whenever she decided to go on one of her adventure with her friends. She had filled the closet that was in her small dorm room with her clothes and shoes. Bulma grabbed a light pink robe and it on tying it close at the waist.

She sat in the kitchen trying to figure what kind of food is the slop on her plate. She had been playing with the green goo making funny shapes with her fork. It turned out there wasn't any cereal and if Bulma had to guess they probably never heard of it either. It was small moments like these that made her wish she were home eating her moms cooking. Bulma missed tasting human food. Then an idea struck her. Of course she couldn't cook, but she knew someone who could. That person was locked inside the cage as a captive slave. A mischievous smile began to form on her small round face. Looking around making sure no one was awake. Bulma headed towards the end of the ship, where the saiyans keep their hostage and slaves. She has happy she decided not to wear her shoes or else they would have been tapping against the metal floor with each step she took, but instead her socks covered feet silently allow her to lurk through the hall ways.

' I hope Chichi doesn't decided to hit me again.'

Bulma planned to free only chi-chi. She was also sure Goku and Gohan missed having her around even if she did yell at the a lot about fighting. It was a good excuse and a better one than her selfish need to be filled with a delicious amount of Earth food. Silently, Bulma tip toed. Not a sound echo through the empty corridors. Bulma could here the whimpering of slaves echoing through both sides. The foul stench hit her nose. It smelled like urine and rotting flesh from probably some slaves dieing in their cell. They probably never bath either. If Bulma wasn't held here against her well then she would have done something about the slaves living conditions.

' Does Vegeta even allow them to shower?'

They wanted to be free. They wanted to feel the warmth of their home planet and the feel of freedom in the grasp of their hands. Bulma pity them. She was not forced to stay in cages like they were. It was the selfish wish that saved her from their fate. Hopefully it would stay that way. Bulma shuddered at the thought of going a day without a shower. She was big on hygiene.

" Who's there!" Krillan called out in fear.

He trembled in their cages holding on to the bars tightly. His knuckles white as a clean sheet of paper. He could only see Bulma hover figure covered by darkness. When Bulma stepped into the light for them to see her. There was a sigh of relief escaping from their lips, but a sudden awkward atmosphere settled in. Her friends stared at her as if she were their enemy. Bulma tried to look unphase by them, but in the inside she felt her chest ache with pain. She was suppose to be their friend not someone they would imagine killing them at any moment. Bulma approach the cage that held her friends inside. Her tail swayed behind her peeking out of the light pink robe she wore. Her eyes glowed like an animal the can easily through the darkness as if it were day. If she weren't wearing a night and a pink rope with rainbow color knee high socks Bulma would have looked like a predator.

" Chi-chi!" whispered Bulma.

Chichi didn't bother to move in the front. She stayed in the back of the cage with her arms crossed.

" What!" chichi hissed in reply.

Bulma grabbed the bars of the small window so she can peer inside the cage.

" I'm going to free you" Bulma said.

They were taken a back by Bulma. However the question was ' Why would she want to free only Chi-chi ?' plauging their minds.

Chichi scramble to the front grabbing onto the bars with desperation clearly seen in her chocolate brown color eyes. Bulma noticed the redness around her eyes.

' Has she been crying.'

Bulma felt pity now for the young woman. Goku and Gohan could have probably taken them out anytime if they request it. They probably feared she would call them a monster like she did to her.

" What for?" She asked civilized now.

Bulma looked behind her making sure no one was there, but she could since a strong ki coming their way. It was the first technique she made sure to learn and it was a handy one to use wither you were weak or strong. It was better than wearing those scouters she thought would look hideous on her.

" The chief cooks really bad. The food is grossing me out and I miss earth food. I was hoping you could cook me a meal. You can hid out in my room. I'll have Gohan come see you when ever no one is paying any attention to him. I'll even try to find a way to have Goku see you. I promise." Bulma quickly whisper.

They all fell back, dumbfounded by Bulma. She only wanted to free her friend because she was thinking more of her stomach. It almost like Goku did, but Goku would eat just about anything that was edible.

" Please Chichi! I can't even stand the sight of the goo they serve. If I have to eat it. Imagine the left overs they are going to start serving to you guys. Chi-chi was thinking about refusing, but the thought of seeing her boy again made it harder for her. She couldn't say no, Chi-chi had to push away her stubborn conscious away and allow herself to accept Bulma offer.

" Okay, but I want to see Gohan first thing tomorrow morning." Chi-chi argued.

Bulma quickly said yes. She didn't have time to explain to Chi-chi that she might not be able to get Gohan that early, but she need to get her out of there fast. Bulma use her chi to melt the door open and chi-chi out of the cage. Krillan, Yamacha, Puar, and Oolong were ready to push through, but they no match to Bulma strength when she push the cage back closed. She melted it back together and quickly ran out of there. Bulma couldn't run around the approaching fighter so she quickly placed a bracelet on herself and on chi-chi.

" What's this?" asked chi-chi, point at the gold metallic bracelet with a red ruby on the center.

" It's a ki deifier. It will hide our ki from their scouter. " Bulma whispered.

Bulma pushed chi-chi behind her, trying to hide themselves in the shadows. Bulma saw Radtiz walking pass them inspecting the corridor to make sure their were no escapees or intruders. Vegeta had assigned him hall duty for speaking up against him. The saiyans thought that was the worst punishment they could receive. They prefer if Vegeta took them down to the dungeon and beat them until they were bleeding almost to their deaths.

" I thought I heard some one voice." Raditz pondered.

He shrugged his shoulders heading back to his room to slumber. His shift is over and Nala shift should be starting now. Bulma and chi-chi sighed in relief. Thankful they were not caught by the larger saiyan. Bulma grabbed Chi-chi by the shoulders forcing her to walk faster than she would usually until they were inside her room. In awe Chi-chi looked around the large room finding it to be almost beautiful. The bed she sat on is big enough to fit five people. Bulma had her own dresser made with the finest oak and a large mirror that shone with brilliance. The floor was not the metallic tile outside Bulma room, but soft morron rug that cover the entire area. Bulma had added a few things to her room she had inside some capsule to make it feel like she was still in earth.

" Chi-chi I need you to do me a favor and stay in this room at all times. Please, even if it's seem unbearable at times. I promise you I'll find away to get us out of this situation some how. Just bare with me." Bulma begged.

Chi-chi only nodded glad to be finally out of the cage where she felt filthy and uncomfortable. Bulma walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of under garments she has yet to use. Then she walked to her closet and pull out a soft pair of lavender pajamas with teddy bears dancing around it.

" Here some clothes you can wear. Tomorrow I'll head to the shop to find something more your style to wear. The shower over there to your right."

Chichi snatched the clothing from Bulma hand, but before closing the bath room door she whispered a soft thank you to her.

' Wow, I expected Chichi to at least hit me with a pan or something."

Bulma looked at her large dorm room. She figured there was enough room in here to build a private kitchen so she wouldn't have to risk chi-chi getting caught out there whenever she decided to sneak her out for a meal.

Bulma grabbed a marker from on top of her dresser and walked over to the far left side of the wall. She use the marker to size how big she wanted her kitchen to be.

" Its going to take me two days to make. Three the most if I can't find the proper supplies for it, but I think I can do it no problem. Maybe Goku and Gohan will start coming over to eat with us too."

The next morning Bulma woke up. Chi-chi was sleeping at the far right side of the bed. Her long black hair sprawled out on the navy blue pillows. A small smile was playing on her soft features. Bulma could see why Goku married the young woman. Although she had such a big temper. She was also smart, organized, a great cook, and earth strongest woman. Without the bun Chi-chi looked youthful and radiant.

Bulma was trying not to wake the young woman up. There was no reason too. Bulma took a quick hot shower and changed into the training suits that made her feel like she was wearing nothing at all. Sometimes Bulma felt like she was walking out there naked. Before leaving the room Bulma made sure to make and entry in her hologram dairy.

_Entry 2_

_Hello this is Bulma brief. I'm making an entry before I start on the task I plan to do today. I plan on make my room larger since there are two empty rooms on my left and right. I will begin my changes when we land to our next destination. I hope Vegeta won't notice since he never visit this side of the ship. I plan on making an extra room for chi-chi to stay in. I'm sure she going to want her own private room. For now I will make that kitchen. I'm going to search for spare parts on the ship. I know they should have some._

_I hope mama and papa are in heaven resting in their own private Eden. They deserve no less._

_Bulma Brief_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a very emotion time and I'm so drained out right now. I was fighting a lot with my daughter father and I think the fights are giving her nightmares. Cause she wakes up crying in the middle of the night telling us to stop. So, the two of us sooth her back to sleep. So far her nightmares are going away, but I won't fight in front of her anymore. Ive learn my lesson. My poor baby. **

**Oh just in case you guys are wondering about the charaters ages I'll write the down so you can get an idea. **

**Oh and just in case you guys didn't read the last memo I wrote on the last chapter. I said I won't be updating my other two stories until I am done with this one. Working on three at the same time is really tough. Sorry guys**

**Bulma-17**

**Vegeta- 26**

**Goku- 23**

**chi-chi-25**

**Gohan-5**

**Yamacha-20**

**Krillan-24**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven**

**dark intentions**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

' That stupid alarm clock! I hate it so much!'

Bulma grabbed the alram clock glaring fiercly at it. Her fingers looked like they were about to dig through the thin glass protecting the hands of the clock. She hated to wake up so early. There was no sun or moon to tell them wither it was morning or night. She hated that she had to spend her whole day getting stronger. She missed sleeping in late. Having her maids bring her a warm and delicious breakfast that her mother personally made herself. She missed the pedicures and the shopping. Bulma even wished there were paparazzi waiting outside her door. With a defeated sigh Bulma place the clock back on the night stand. She snapped her fingers once and a dim light filled the room. It was a small change Bulma had first done to her room. All she had to do was snap her fingers to change the brightness of the light and if was too bright she just clap her hands to dim the light to what ever setting that pleases her.

' Time to get ready for another day of training. I wonder if I can find Gohan on my way to the training room?'

Shrugging her shoulder Bulma slipped out of her black night gown and walked nude to bathroon. It was a little larger than her own. There was a shower and a bath tub that could fit about ten people side. A mirror crossed the bathroom walls and a small medicine cabnet reside on both side.

" Nothing better that a hot shower to relax the muscle." Bulma sighed in content.

Her muscle were so tensed after the work out she had the other day. She wonder where all the other saiyan women are. She had been told several times that their were other saiyan women yet she hasn't come across one. Sure she could hear a female voice outside the training room sometimes, but that didn't mean they belong to a saiyan. They could have been a couple of slaves having a conversation.

Bulma had left chi-chi to sleep alone in her room. watching her friend gentle smile made her feel content inside. Although she rescue her for a selfish reason she could tell her friend was glad to be out of that cage.

Walking down the hall Bulma kept her head held high pride clearly shining in her ocean blue eyes. A scowl deeply imprinted on her lips. She had her arms crossed over her armor. Her tail swayed behind her daring anyone to try and grab the soft aqua fur. Saiyans walked passed her averting their eyes. If mates were made for each one of them the saiyans that walked pass Bulma would think she was perfectly made for Vegeta. No one voiced it. Oddly they knew if they mention a word of their prince the blue hair beauty will be spitting fire like a hell demon. Her next mission was to find Gohan so chi-chi could know her son is still safe on the ship. She walked through the quit hall making her way to the men training center. She was haing a hard time getting through to the door. Women that weren't inside were piling at the door to take a good look at the strongest saiyans they want to get their lustful hands on. In Bulma's eyes they were like raving wolves trying to get their teeth into fresh meet.

" These stupid women are in my way!"

Bulma shoved her way through the women ignoring their protest. She could hear them trying to insult her hair and tail color.

Bulma came to a hault. she recongnize that screaming voice. Moving faster to the front of the door Bulma peeked through the smalled round window. Her eyes dilated in shock, The ocean blue iris almost lost in an unnatural shady blue.

_Flash back_

_Bulma chewed on the bean feeling the lost and energy and the pain from her side beginning to disappear. Standing up she tied the puch filled with beans to the side of her pants under her tail. Bulma felt rough hands grabbing her wrist. Thinking it was Yamacha Bulma slapped him across the face only to meet the onyx eyes of the sayain prince._

_" Your going to pay for that girl." growled Vegeta._

_He punch Bulma stomach and she doubled over , but before she had time to recover he grabbed her blue hair and kneed her face._

' Thats the bastard who killed my parents. I could finally get my revenge.' Bulma thought with an uncontrollable pint up anger beginning to grow within her core.

She wanted to make sure her Parents killer knew whom they were dealing with. She wasn't the weak blue haired genius that always cheered in the sidelines anymore. No, Bulma was one of the toughest fighter in the Z team and she couldn't wait to test out the skills she learned from all that training she put herself through. Bulma began to punch at the door. The steel door began to dent at power of her strength. The women behind her moved away. They began to think that their might be something physiologically wrong with her. The door flew off the hinges and onto the training room floor. The saiyans training inside didn't stop, They just thought she was just like one of the other women trying to get inside. Bulma began to pace faster towards the men training center, her hands clenched to her side. She had a new mission set inside her.

First she going to kill all the sayians that came to Earth then she going to bring Gohan and Goku to chi-chi. Images of toturing Vegeta began to fill the one that was once always filled with new ideas of inventions and equations.

" Vegeta take it easy. They're not trying to hurt you or anything. they just want to watch us train thats all."

' Goku?'

" Shut up Kakorrot! Your a third class warrior. You can't be ordering the prince around."

Bulma pace grew faster. The song of Goku voice seem almost impossible.

' How did he get on the ship and why would he be here instead of getting Chi-chi from the slave quarters.'

Moving her way to the center she saw Goku joking around with the very people that came and destroyed everyone on their home planet. She grabbed her chest feeling a painful throb.

' Goku how could you.'

"Goku?"

Goku turned around. Two girl were clinging onto him. One at his waist and the other on his right arm,

" Bulma?"

Goku looked dumbfounded. He did not expect to see Bulma in the training room. She was human so he would have thought Vegeta might have looked her away in the cages like the other slaves. Goku was trying his best to get information of the where abouts of the cages the slaves are kept in so he could free his wife, but Vegeta would always stray from the subject.

" How did you get free?" Goku asked innocently.

A vein popped out of her forehead. Fire was ignited in her ocean blue eyes.

" What do you mean how did I get free? I have been on this ship in an assigned room! I am practically wearing the same thing every single day! There is not even a decent amount of food on this ship and the shampoo they have is terrible. My hair is starting to frizz!"

Bulma felt betrayed. Goku was acting as if nothing had ever happen. Like planet earth was never invaded by the Saiyans. Like they were all invited to go on some space adventure and they accepted the offer. It ticked her off seeing Goku goofy smile. She was itching to slap it off his face. A familiar giggle made her ears perk. Moving her attention to the far end of the training room. She saw Gohan running around inside playing with two younger saiyans that looked to be a few years older than him. He was laughing like a normal kid would. She had expected him to be crying for is mother.

' Does he even care they threw his mother in a cage left to smell like a filthy animal? They acting like their friends and family are still alive.'

It hit her, their friends and family are still alive. Goku and Gohan have lost nothing. She was the only one who lost everything. Her parents, her child hood and high school friends. Everything her father had worked hard to build was destroyed in just seconds. A tear escape her eyes and fell down her cheek like a lost rain drop. The thunder clouds of the coming storm she was a about to start had fogged her mind of all reason.

' I'll kill them all.'

Sharp fangs were bared at Goku and a wild look in her eyes scared him. It was as if whatever was left of Bulma humanity had died. Her ki be bang to flicker around her.

" I'll kill all of you!" She shouted.

Gohan stopped playing with his two new pals as soon as he felt the rising of a familiar ki. It brought a chill down his spine. This ki energy felt like it was corrupted. The two kids looked at him strangely wondering why Gohan would stop playing spar with him. They saw his attention was Else where. Looking at the direction his eyes were facing they saw a young Blue hair girl. She was standing in front of Gohan father whom them title the saiyan idiot seeing he possessed little intelligence. Her hair was rising with the whirling wind she was causing. Her hand clenched tightly to her sight and her teeth bared to the older saiyan like she was ready to rip his flesh from his bones.

" Bulma!" Gohan called.

Gohan began to run towards Bulma with his arms outstretch ready to hug her. He had been in an almost shock state as if he were seeing a ghost. He had completely ignored the fact that Bulma was very fist and ready to start a fight with anyone.

Bulma saw Gohan moving to her. Vegeta who had been a bistander like the rest of the saiyans in the training watching the scene unfold in front of them felt like time began to slow. Like a beautiful statue he would never imagine to come to life he watched her unmoving expression turned to the young boy that was running to her. She has a cold look in her eye he thought were out of place. It was as if her eyes were reflecting his soul. He wanted to see a burning fire in those Blue depths. Frowning he mentally slap himself.

' That pathetic third class moron is starting to rub off on me. I can not allow myself to think such weak thoughts.'

Bulma extended her right arms towards the child with her hand glowing black. Goku felt himself frozen. He couldn't believe what Bulma is about to do.

" Gohan watch out!" screamed goku.

Gohan hadn't realize Bulma was going to fire a ki blast until it was to late. The small boy felt fear begin to cripple him. His tail going between his legs.

" Yen shot!"

A Black sphere with dark purple electricity dancing around and through it shot out through Bulma hand. Gohan ducked on time, but the blast manage to hit another target. Vegeta. The prince had gotten hit square in the chest. His armor had a burnt mark on it. The smell of burnt plastic reaching his nostrils.

" Bulma what are you doing?" Goku shouted.

He grabbed his son into his arms trying to calm the frightened boy. Goku took a good look at Bulma and saw her glowing blue eyes were no longer there. The warmth of her blue eyes had been replace by cold dull eyes. They resembled Vegeta's.

The prince whom had bee caught off guard by the strong attack was now seething with the same anger that oozed out of Bulma pores. A vien pooped out of the saiyan prince forehead. His teeth grinding against each other.

" Woman you have no idea who your missing with." growled Vegeta.

Vegeta began to power up to take Bulma on. A blue aura surrounding him. His hair began to dance like moving flames. Bulma began to power up more with the same determination that shone in Vegeta eyes. However, unlike the aura that surrounded Vegeta form the aura that began to surround Bulma was a deadly black. Bulma had been consumed by darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: If you don't like reading fighting scene then I would have to say this isn't the best chapter for you to read because its a big fight scene with Bulma and Vegeta. Sorry, The good stuff is going to happen in the next chapter. I did enjoy writing this chapter seeing as I imagine myself doing this to my husband lol. Being married isn't easy. I won't update the next chapter until a few days. So enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Bulma vs Vegeta****  
**

Bulma and Vegeta were at a stand off. They were in their own fighting stance waiting for the other to move. Goku wonder what type of stance Bulma was using. It was one he had never seen since his years of fighting different opponents. Bulma was on the tip of her toes. Her right foot extended forward and her left in the far back. Her hands were posed like claws ready to strike at any minute. Vegeta was using the demon style stance.

A pieces of rubble fell of rubble fell from the opening where Bulma ripped the door from its hinges. The broken piece of the wall hit the tip where the training room started. A faint vibration from the sound travel through the floor. With the saiyans natural delicate sence the pair took it as a sign to begin fighting each other. Bulma charges towards Vegeta with determination. Vegeta didn't give Bulma a chance to land the first punch. He moved so fast Bulma fist came in contact with an after image.

" Why are you so slow? Weren't you acting tough a moment ago." Vegeta taunted.

Making his first move; Vegeta fist came down into contact with a fade image of Bulma. That took him by surprise.

' Is she learning how to fight while fighting me?'

Bulma black flipped. Using her legs she grabbed Vegeta and threw him to the ground. Pouncing up to the air she came back down slamming two black tip boots into his chest. If the armor hadn't been protecting him that would have hurt Vegeta greatly. The armor had broke from the force of the impact. Vegeta grabbed her left ankle and extended his right hand at her.

" See if you can handle this you bitch!"

Bulma had no time to react. She crossed her arms and shielded her face. The ki hit her head on. She could smell the burnt flesh on her arms. Vegeta had drop her to the ground pulling her arms and feet apart. He held her down with his own weight. He moved to the crook of her neck. Taking in her scent. A reminder of his first attraction of her before he felt disgusted by her weak ways.

" You shouldn't challenge your prince. You know its treason." Vegeta huskily said.

The aura around Bulma began to thickened. It felt like thick black ooze was dropping onto his back. Bulma quickly used Vegeta distraction to her advantage. She brought her legs up and had her legs wrapped around his thick neck choking the air out him.

" Whats wrong_ prince _Vegeta? Am I that beautiful!" Bulma taunted.

Both hands planted on the marble floor, Bulma used physical force to bring Vegeta over her body and slam him into the ground. She backed flip a few feet away from him and dash towards Vegeta before he could get up.

Vegeta growled in irritation "I will not be treated like a fool by some earth bound saiyan girl!"

"I don't see you stopping me." Bulma teased.

Vegeta dashed towards Bulma ready to attack her head on. Smirking Bulma bent down and flipping in the air. She landed on her hands in the middle of Vegeta back slamming him into the ground. Bulma brought her knee to meet Vegeta in the face. The force of the impact broke Vegeta nose.

" You Bitch!"

" Ooo, I'm sorry i can't help it." Bulma said giving Vegeta a back flip kick.

Vegeta bit his tongue with the force. Enrage now; Vegeta began to power up to his full power. Like Bulma ki at the beginning of the battle Vegeta had white electricity bouncing around him. Bulma smirk faded away along with her confidence in beating Vegeta.

'Has he been taking it easy on me this whole time?'

Vegeta was gone within seconds and behind Bulma. He had her arm twisted in an unnatural way.

" For breaking my nose I'm going to break your arm you damn wench!"

_**Snap**_

The sound of her right limb breaking echoed through the training room. It took seconds for the pain to register.

" Aaaaaah!"

She cried out unable to handle the pain of her now lifeless arm. From the far end Goku had been observing. He was respectful enough not to stop the fight and impressed with Bulma, but as he looked closer. Bulma once dull eyes had been brought back to reality. They shimmer with a fire that would excite any saiyan man. Tears wear flowing down her cheek.

" You fucking bastard!"

Bulma staggered far away from Vegeta as possible.

"Where did your confidence go girl?"

'Bulma what did you get yourself into?'

Seeing Vegeta taking his sweet time to reach her showed that he was obviously playing with her now. Bulma teeth were grinding and the wheels in her mind began to turn.

' His tail!'

Her eyes moved to the furry appendage that had unwound itself from around his waist. It was swaying behind him like an eager cat. Bulma remembered long ago when Goku was a boy when she had first pulled on his tail to see if the appendage was real he started screaming like it was the greatest pain he would ever feel in his life. Bulma had to some how maneuver herself behind Vegeta and get a hold of his tail.

' I have to find a way to get behind him.'

Vegeta stopped 3 feet away from her. Pondering for a moment on what to do with the blue hair minx. His pride chose the answer for him. He would have to kill her to show everyone it is treason to ever disrespect their prince. Yes, She would make a fine example. Extending his left arm to Bulma hias hand mocked a gun. His right hand held on to his left arm. Steading himself he could feel his ki gathering at the tip of his finger.

' There only one thing I can do.'

Looking at Goku whom had been staring so intensly at her . She smiled sadly at him and mouthed a silent sorry to young Gohan. Using her only good hand she used a formation that Goku quickly recognized.

" Bulma no! That technique can kill you!"

His warning fill on deaf ears.

" Kame!"

Vegeta saw a bright ball of light forming in Bulma hand.

" Hame!"

The blue light coming from from Bulma and Vegeta illuminated the room. It was almost blinding. Those that stood by and watch had to squint their eyes to get a good view of the fight.

" Haaaaa!"

"Garlic Gun!"

The two strong ki blast hit each other head on. Bulma and Vegeta struggle to steady their attack and never faulter. One wrong move can mean the end of them. Like it had first happened the ki attacks canceled each other out leaving their owners weak and barely able to move. All eyes were on Bulma. The second person to ever be able to handle Vegeta at his full power an survive.

" What is it with you saiyan earthlings! How are two pathetic low class saiyans able to beat me after living on a planet felled with weak inhabitants!"

An odd sensation was coming from Vegeta tail. Vegeta jerked around to see Bulma twisting and squeezing it. She was trying to make him scream. Instead he chuckle. That wasn't the response she was hoping for. Her eyes moved to his Bulma didn't expect Vegeta to be able to grab or even land a blow on her. She thought he was drained of energy as she was, but the prince was about to show her he isn't someone to be trifle with. Vegeta chuckled as he grabbed hold of her other ankle. With both feet planted on the ground Vegeta began to spin Bulma in an unnatural speed. Althrough Bulma was strong and fast, she couldn't stand spinning even when she was a little girl she had always avoided the merry go around at the small park her mother would take her to when her father had time to have a family picnic. It was something she couldn't grow out of.

' I don't feel so good.'

Bulma slowly reached down to grab hold of her abdomen clutching hard. She could feel the bile beginning to rise up her throat.

' I think I'm going to be sick.'

Vegeta released her sending Bulma flying towards one of the female sayain that eagerly thrown herself at Vegeta earlier. Bulma collided into her and without a second thought of what she was going to do next Bulma vomit all over the other female sayain armor.

Silence filled the air.

An akward silence.

How a serious and deadly fight could turn so easily was a mystery to Vegeta, but all eyes turned to Goku whom abrupted into uncontrollable laughter.

" Bulma always get sick when someone spins her!" Goku said through his fits of laughter.

" Stop laughing at me you idiot!"

Bulma yelled at the older saiyan. She was still seated on the very large breast female. She felt embarrassed. She looked at Vegeta. He was examining her. Wondering what would have made such a big shift in her mood, but he would just have to find out later because Bulma had no more energy to keep herself awake and standing. The young blue hair hair teen blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry, I really wanted to rewrite this fighting scene so bad. Its been bugging me for the longest time for those who had read my earlier version from a few years back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Do not read this chapter if your uncomfortable with sex. LEMON!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Lust  
**

The female saiyan under Bulma shoved her off. Disgusted by the blue hair saiyan. She had bile all over her. Dripping off her armor. She smelled fowl. She could almost feel her own bile reaching her throat, but she struggled to bring it down successfully. She sneered at Bulma. Hateful thoughts and different ways to finish off the blue hair saiyan ran through her mind like an unmoving train.

" Someone like her doesn't deserve to live. What an odd ball." she sneered

Ready to finish Bulma off the saiyan woman felt a hand painfully grip her wrist. Looking up she met the eyes of saiyan man that they thought was always strangely kind and happy. His son, Gohan, who had been holding onto his father looked up at the saiyan woman.

" You can't hurt miss Bulma!" Gohan cried.

The saiyan woman was taken back. This Blue hair saiyan had almost kill the boy yet he is still welling to see her live. Even the father of the boy whose grip grew tighter and tighter and more painful by the second glared at her with such hate and warning.

" Prince Vegeta!"

She turned to the prince who had his eyes on the blue maiden. He looked deep in thought and a slight interest twinkle in his onyx eyes. She turned back to the other sayain male that his grip on her.

" You can't be serious? She nearly killed your son and she try to kill our prince! The bitch deserves to be put to death!" She yelled at them trying to convince their was no reason for the girl to live.

Goku finally had enough of her and threw her aside. The older saiyan bent down and gently lefted her into his arms like she was a dilecate flower. Something wrapped around his wrist like snale coiling itself around its prey. Goku froze. The soft aqua blue appendage had secerulay wrapped itself around his wrist. Vegeta had notice this. A warning growl rumbling in his throat surprising the saiyans around him. He hadn't expect himself to make such a growl. The woman backed away from Vegeta.

" Prince Vegeta! You want this wench to live after she practically tried to kill you?"

Vegeta ignored her. His saiyan instincts taking control of his mind. Vegeta tail unwound itself from around his wait and for the first time ever the saiyans around him saw their prince becoming very protective of a female saiyan. The fur on Vegeta tail stuck out like an angry cat. His canine teeth extending from the gums.

" Kakorrot! Release the female at once! You have a mate already. I suggest you stick with you pathetic choice of a female mate before I rip your hands off." Vegeta barked.

Goku was hesitant about leaving Bulma with Vegeta, but he didn't want to start another fight with the saiyan prince seeing Bulma in the condition she is in. Gohan silently mouth to his father not to do it, but he couldn't let anything bad happen any further. So gently he place Bulma back on the floor. He was about to unravel Bulma tail, but the fierce growl coming from Vegeta stopped him.

" Don't you dare touch her tail!"

Vegeta stalked to them his eyes never prying away from the third class warrior. The female who had been standing idly by watching couldn't stand it anymore. She was the first saiyan they had encounter. The first one they found. She was consider stronger than the rest of the female warriors of their race until this blue hair odd ball came along. She should have the right in taking the prince interest not her.

" No! I will not let her get by so easily!"

She fired a ki blast before anyone had time to react in order to save Bulma.

**Thud**

She was against the wall. Bulma had been her hands around her throat slowly squeezing harder and harder. Bulma was not complete awake. No she had that dark aura around her. Protecting her. Her eyes completely black. Fear stricken across the older saiyan face.

" Bulma! No!"

Bulma turned to face her good friend. A sad smile grace her face.

" Sorry Goku." She whispered.

Vegeta caught her before she could hit the floor. Vegeta held her close to him. His tail intertwining with hers.

" She is not a saiyans. She is a monster!" The older woman scream.

Vegeta took in her scent. It reminded him of the sea on their home planet.

" No, she is what a true saiyan is." Vegeta said with pride twinkling in his eyes.

Vegeta scowled at the woman. She had pissed herself. She had been nearly frightened to death by Bulma and clearly saw her as a threat.

" Peach, you better hope she never learns that you tried to kill her. I promise you will not like her answer to your threat." Vegeta warned.

Taking his leave Vegeta headed to the medical bay. Whispers and murmurs echoed along the walls behind him. Never had he met a female ever strong enough to challenge him.

Vegeta entered the medical bay. A lavender skin slave gasped when she saw the state of Condition Vegeta was in, but her golden color eyes were settled on the blue hair maiden that look dead in his arms.

" Prince Vegeta? Who is this young woman." The alien women said with a hint of jealousy.

Vegeta ignored her making her even more furious. Before Bulma; Vegeta show the alien woman a lot of attention when he went to medical bay to be heal and occasionally flirt with her in the most provocative way. She was the only female would always be around, but the way Vegeta held on to the blue hair maiden made her itched to slap the girl out of his arms.

Vegeta searched for an empty bed and laid Bulma down on it. The lavender skin alien notice the young girl was wear a saiyan uniform.

" Prince Vegeta? Why is a slave wearing a saiyan uniform?"

Before she could even blink the lavender skin alien was on the floor. Her head was throbbing, but what was the source of her throbbing pain was the large read hand shaped mark on her cheek. Her sleek white hair covered her shocked face. Never before had prince Vegeta laid a hand on her like that before.

" Don't you ever compare a warrior to a slave." Vegeta seethed malice.

This wasn't the prince Vegeta the alien knew. No, the was someone else. She saw something new in his eyes. She couldn't seem to point out what it was.

Vegeta turned to Bulma a deep frown creasing his face. He removed the white gloves from Bulma injured hand first. Careful not to move it much before moving to the next one. He unclipped the golden strap that kept her armor together. Moving to her feet her remove her black tip boots. A smirk gracing his lips. Before he thought she was foolish for wearing the black tip boots because only the elite wear them, but now he believe she should be one of the first to wear the silver tip. Only the super elite wear the silver tip. He would make sure to order several pairs of the blue minx after they healed. Taking a moment he prepared himself to strip her clothes off. He lifted her up in a sitting position so her could remove her top off. He gasped at the sight of her large breast. Her nipples had harden from to cold air of the medical bay. He then removed her spandex leggings. He try to keep his eye from her naked form, but it was so hard for him to do. He began to feel his member harden stiffly in his pants. Without turning to look behind Vegeta order the alien woman he had slapped.

" Turn on the tank that can hold two at once."

Without looking at Vegeta she softly said, " As you wish Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta then began to strip himself of his clothing. How badly he wanted to break her barrier and spill himself inside her womb to claim her as his own so no other male would ever dare to touch her. He want to run her tongue in her woman hood and taste her sweet honey.

" Prince Vegeta!" The lavendar alien gasped!

He stood their naked in all his glory with a hard erection. He was bigger than she ever imagine. Vegeta looked down at Bulma naked body feeling himself grow stiffer.

' I will just have to use her for now before claiming this little minx.'

Vegeta grabbed the white curtain and pulled it so Bulma was hidden from view. He turned to the lavender skin alien happy that there was no on else in the medical bay.

" Locks the door now!" He ordered her.

Her eye lefted from her his hard member. A deep blush making the lavender skin on her face seem almost a deep shade of purple.

" Y-y-yes, prince Vegeta."

She closed the medical bay door and set it for lock down. As she was about to turn Vegeta appear in a flash pushing her against the door. His tail rubbed against the lips of her womanhood.

" Tell me slave, what is you name?"

She couldn't seem to find her voice. This blissful pleasure she felt from Vegeta tail alone was too much. He pushed his harden member against her ass making her squeal.

" M-m-my name K-k-kemla." She managed to stutter.

Vegeta smirked, loving the reaction he was receiving from the slave.

" I know you've been wanting this for the longest time Kemla." Vegeta whispered huskily in her ear. His hot breath sent chills down her spine and butterflies began to dance in her stomach. Vegeta ripped the white gown Kemla wore revealing her harden breast. Kemla didn't protest to Vegeta. He was right. She has been wanting this for the longest time. Vegeta tail entered her woman hood making her scream in pleasure. Vegeta cupped her mouth muffling her moan.

" I'm just going to have to gag you from waking up the girl."

Vegeta ripped Kemla panties off. They were wet with her honey. Smirking he stuffed it in her mouth making her taste herself. He continued pumping his tail inside her as played her her C sized breast. He twirled his thumb around her nipples until they were painful hard.

He bent her over and push his hard member in to her as making her scream in both pleasure and in pain. He grunted each time he pull himself in out. The tightness of her ass making it feel good for him. Her ass hadn't loosen for his large size. Instead it got ecen tighter.

' I may change her occupation to concubine.' Vegeta chuckled.

He couldn't take it anymore. With one final push he spilled himself inside her. He pulled himself out of her as. His member still throbbing and stiff. He sat down on the cold floor. It felt good against his hot skin. Kemla was still standing leaning against the wall. Her has throbbing in pain and her woman hood aching for climax.

" I'm not done with you yet."

Pulling her arm he made her fall on top of him. Kemla moved around so she was straddling him. His shaft touching the entrance of her womanhood. She was aching to have his large size inside her. Vegeta pulled the gag out of her mouth.

" Beg for it." Vegeta ordered.

" Please, Prince Vegeta! I want you!"

Vegeta smirked loving the power he had over her. He push himself hard inside her. Kemla scream out in sheer escasty.

Bulma eyes fluttered open. Looking around she notice she wasn't in the training room. She gasped when she saw she was naked.

' Why am I naked.'

She was too weak to move from her spot in the bed. The screams of a woman caught her attention. Turning her head she focused her eyes a little so she could see through the fabric. A woman was boncing up and down on Vegeta riding him. Her screams obviously telling her how great Vegeta was. Bulma could feel herself blush.

' Its like watching a live porn.'

Vegeta sucked on Kemla right breast not surpise milk was spilling out. It was the reason why she was placed in the medical bay. Kemla race was perfect nursy the newborns. Their breast were always filled with milk. Vegeta suckled her breast like a starving infant make her scream even more. She rake her hands through his hair.

Bulma could feel herself growing wet from watching the two.

' Oh my god! Am I actually enjoying watching them! I should be disgust.'

"sick." Bulma whispered harshly.

Vegeta ears perked up from the sound of Bulma voice.

' It seems the little minx has been watching.' Vegeta frown at the thought.

He pushed Kemla off him and strode over to bed Bulma was lying in.

" Hey!" Kemla shouted in her protest. She has yet to climax.

Vegeta pull the current back seeing a wide eye Bulma. His nose sniffed in the scent of the honey seeping from her woman hood. His eyes moved down to view the wet aqua curls. Her broken arm made him feel disappointed that he couldn't really do what he want with her.

" Kemla! Come here at once."

" Yes prince Vegeta."

She walked to the couple with her head down so that her white hair cover her face from Bulma view.

" Pleasure her!"

Both Kemla and Bulma were shocked at Vegeta, but Kemla obeyed him. Bulma growled ready to push the woman off of her, but her body was to weak to move. She had used up all her energy in that fight with Vegeta.

Kemla got on top of Bulma and forced her tongue into her mouth to silent her. Bulma was in shock. This was her first kiss. Kemla pushed herself down massage her breast against Bulmas. The nipples fighting each other. Vegeta grabbed a lever that was on the side of the bed and lowered it low enough so his member could easily slid into Kemla as once more. The tightness making him moan. He could feel her growing tighter. Kemla screamed in pain. Bulma tail enter Kemla surpising her.

" You're a saiyan?" She moaned.

Bulma moved her tail deeper the pleasure it was giving Bulma made her scream in joy. She had know idea she could also feel pleasure through her tail. Kemla continued kissed Bulma with a deep lust. Kemla arched her back screaming in pure joy of her release as she felt Vegeta spilling his warm seed in her ass. Bulma turned her head to the side feeling disgusted and ashamed with herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: Yay! 25 reviews! I never had that many reviews before. Its making me so excited to write more. Thank you all for reviewing my story so far :D**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

**Declaration!  
**

She was floating. Her hair was floating in the air swaying around like seaweed in the ocean depths. Opening her eyes slowly she saw she was still in the medical bay, but she had no idea what she was in. Bulma was surrounded by some sort of green liquid.

' You are in the rejuvenation tank.'

Bulma became wide eye.

' Who's voice is that?'

A hand touched her bare shoulders forcing her to turn to her left. There she saw Vegeta gazing at her.

' Its called telepathic communication. All saiyans can do this. You should know this.'

Vegeta was examining her as if she had been hit in the head. Her eyes wonder down his naked form. Vegeta saw she was going pink in the face. If he wasn't wearing the oxygen mask she would see him smirking. Bulma turned away from him with such force the rejunative tank began to beep alerting that Bulma and Vegeta are healed and ready to get out. Kemla walked to the tank happy to see Vegeta, but she frown when she saw the intense gaze of Bulma ocean blue eyes.

' That bitch! I'm going to kill her!'

' Do it.' Vegeta encourage.

Bulma was shock to here him giving her the permission to kill the slave without getting mad that she might be killing someone that might be valuable.

' Are you serious?'

Bulma didn't like the reaction she got out of Vegeta. Just to spite him she won't do it, but when he wasn't around she planned on roughing the slave up a little.

' I won't do it.' Bulma responded.

Vegeta right eyebrow arched up in questioning wondering what the blue hair minx might be planning.

The liquid in the tank began to drain. Bulma removed the glass quickly and exist. Kemla ignored Bulma and tended to Vegeta.

" There a shower over their you can bath in to watch the liquid off. It will stink if you do not wash it, but I would say that might be an improvement." Kemla said to Bulma

Bulma notice how the slave fawned over Vegeta. The wheels in her mind began to turn.

' I will hurt the slave. Maybe not physically, but I can do it mentally. What she had did to me was wrong, but what Vegeta did can never be forgiven for.'

Bulma stroll next to Vegeta swaying her hips. She pushed Kemla aside to wrap her arms around Vegeta thick neck. She pushed her large breast against his chest and wrapped her tail around his.

" Vegeta, Why don't you join me in the shower." Bulma suggested

A purring sound rumbled in Vegeta throat as the tip of her tail rubbed against his. Vegeta hands sled down her waist and gripped her butt. He pushed her against him showing her how hard he was.

" Fine, but I have business to attend too." Vegeta answered after a few minutes of deciding.

Vegeta held on to Bulma waist. Bulma turned to Kemla as they were walking away with a smirk on her face. She wanted to spite the slave. Kemla had her head down clearly depressed. This wasn't like her to do something like this, but she wanted to get back at the slave for what she done to her. It was clearly rape. Bulma decided she would come back to the medical bay on her own when no one is around to deal with the slave. Bulma and Vegeta walked into a large whit room filled with shower heads. She now felt slightly uncomfortable and self conscious in front of Vegeta. She was still on young teen who has no experience with men and he was also responsible for taking away her life on Earth. Oddly she felt a primal attraction to him. Turning on shower heads the hot water felt good against her sore muscles. Vegeta was watching her wash off the liquid from her body. Her scent suddenly hitting him head on. His nostrels flared.

" Tell me girl; how did you get so strong? When I first encounter you you didn't know a thing about combat." Vegeta said breaking the silence.

Bulma had her back facing Vegeta. Her tail swaying lazily behind her. Her eyes close.

" Vegeta have you heard the saying knowledge is power?"

Vegeta eyebrow quirked up.

" Yes, but I find that ludicrous."

Bulma smirked turning slightly to glance at Vegeta.

" Does it seem Ludicrous?"

Bulma turned the shower head off leaving Vegeta love struck.

Bulma walked into her dorm dressed in the tattered uniform she wore the other day. Before she could take another step a fist collided into her face. Strangely it didn't hurt. It felt like a soft tap on the nose, but it still made her angry.

" What was that for!" Bulma shouted at the older woman.

" You bitch! You tried to kill my baby boy!" Chichi shouted.

The brunet mother went at her with her hands almost like claws extending out. Bulma had to duck to dodge the older woman. Chi-chi was on her back her hands around the base of Bulma tail.

" AAHH!"

Chichi looked as if she were ready to kill the blue hair saiyan. The door suddenly slide open. A saiyan that had been walking by heard Bulma screaming.

" What going on here?" The saiyan male shouted at the two.

Chi-chi ignored the larger man. She had all of her attention in trying to claw Bulma tail off of her. Bulma felt like she was paralyzed. Unable to move even in the slightest. She could Feel Chichi clawing away at her flesh.

' Is this the punishment I get for nearly killing a child. Is the mother judging me?'

The thought was like a ghostly figure in her mind. Lurking about. She was beginning to question if what she did earlier in the male training room was the most irrational action she had ever taken.

" How did a slave escape the cages?"

The large saiyan man pulled chichi off Bulma easily. He had to be careful her aqua blue tail wasn't pulled along with her. Bulma tail not only odd, but the saiyan male found it exotic and attractive. It has made her one of the most hated female saiyans on the ship. The male saiyan knocked chi-chi out with one blow to the neck. He looked down at Bulma and for a moment he thought he saw stars surrounding her. Bulma was on the ground in her tattered uniform with tear glistening down her cheeks. The gathered tears that have yet fall down made her eyes glisten. It seemed as if the ocean was flowing in her eyes in an endless depth. His face became deeply flush.

" U-um sorry, Er are you okay?"

Bulma winced, her back felt like it was on fire.

" I think I am, um?"

The larger man got the hint that she didn't know his name. Shifting ch-chi weight the larger man straighten up and put his fist to his chest.

" My name is Broly."

Bulma winced again when she stood up on her two feet. She slowly wrapped her tail around her waist.

" My name Bulma."

A blush crept on Broly face when he saw the state Bulma was in. Her clothing was tattered almost revealing herself to the larger man. Bulma didn't take any notice of these. Instead her attention was on the brunette.

" Broly, that woman you are holding is my slave. Can you please set her on the bed there."

The saiyan man did not move. He seem rather hesitant in doing what Bulma had asked of him. Bulma, rolling her eyes, grabbed the larger man arm and gave him the cutest gaze she could muster.

" If you put the slave down on the bed I'll eat dinner with you tonight in the cafeteria."

Bulma tried not to wince as she ran her tail up along Broly leg. Should feel him shiver in delight. The soft fir of Bulma tail felt like heaven to him.

" O-okay."

Bulma clapped her hand together and smiled sweetly to him.

" Good! Let me go change into a new uniform and get out of these rags and we will be be off to eat."

Bulma decided to wear a yellow sun dress with gold color boots. She was afraid someone would purposely try to step on her toes if she wore sandals. Althrough she did regret not wearing them. She had bought them specially with the dress was wearing.

' I guess I can wear it another time when I'm sure no one is trying to kill me.' Bulma thought taking a glance behind her where Chi- chi was lieing.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Broly arm and flash her ocean blue eyes at him.

" Lets get going big boy. This saiyan is very hungry."

Bulma tugged the larger saiyan out of her room and into the hall where other saiyans were heading towards the cafeteria. The pair following the crowd. Broly seemed to fidget under Bulma arms.

" Brolly what wrong? Do have to go use the bathroom?" Bulma asked. She was getting annoyed by him. She had experienced the same thing when she had first met Yamacha. The man was afraid of coming near her. He was afraid of girls in general. That only meant that Broly may have a similar problem as well.

" Er, No….I just never had a girl want to eat with me." He mumbled.

Bulma saw the deep blush that crept across his face.

' Aw, How cute! Will it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun in teasing him.'

Bulma pretended to trip and grabbed hold of Broly. Almost hugging him.

" Sorry, I'm so clumsy." Bulma pouted.

Brolly lefted Bulma into his arms. The blush growing deeper.

" I'll carry you if you like." Brolly suggested.

Before Bulma could tease Brolly any further a load crash irrupted in the cafeteria.

" What the hell is the meaning of this!" Vegeta shouted.

He was furious. He looked as if you would kill anything and anyone that dare to make a movement. The table that was once in front of him had been shattered into tiny pieces. Vegeta had his onyx eyes set on Brolly. The man that was holding Bulma.

" Why are you holding MY mate?" Vegeta growled at the large man.

As soon as the words left Vegeta lips Brolly quickly dropped Bulma to the ground. He was now bowing down to Vegeta. His right hand over his heart.

" My apologies prince Vegeta. I did not know the blue beauty was our future queen." He quickly stammered.

" I could you not know. I expect to have the best and that including my choice in a mate!"

Vegeta extended his arm ready to blast Brolly away to the after life like has done to many of his victims, but that was quickly diminish when Bulma shoved his arm aside. She glared up at the saiyan prince that stood four inches taller than her.

" I am not your mate Vegeta!"

" What are you talking about girl? Of course you are my mate!"

Bulma poked his armor with her index finger. Her ocean blue eyes turning into the dark shade of the ocean depth that know human has ever venture. They became ignited by the flames of the fire that burned within her.

" I am NOT your mate! And My name is Bulma! B-U-L-M-A! Are you so dumb that you can't even remember a simple thing such as my name?" Bulma shot out.

The saiyans around them were shocked at Bulma out burst to their prince. No one has ever done that and live to see the next day, but instead of killing Bulma like the other saiyan expected Vegeta simply nibbled on Bulma nose and in response with out any control of her body Bulma nibbled Vegeta nose.

"humph!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and threw her over his shoulder. Before you left the room Vegeta glanced down at Broly.

" You dare to challenge me for her?" Vegeta growled

Broly lowered his head further so Vegeta wasn't able to see the look of shame on his face. He shook his head no to Vegeta.

" No my prince. I am clearly to weak to fight for her."

Vegeta smirk and the he looked at every male saiyan in the cafeteria.

" Do any of you dare to challenge me for the girl?"

None answered and those that wish they could and were foolish enough to challenge Vegeta for Bulma hand were being held back by envious female saiyans.

" I thought so!"

With that Vegeta took his leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: Sorry this is going to be a short chapter, but I do promise that the next chapter will be super long. Thank you guys for the reviews. I love them. They make me feel motivated to write more.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Secret out  
**

" Let me go you creep!"

Bulma was pounding away at Vegeta back with her tiny fists. Vegeta rolled his eyes as she try to claw away at his armor with her nails.

" Would you stop hitting me!"

Vegeta threw Bulma down on his bed. Her sun dress was hiked up to her waist revealing her white panties with a bear in the middle smiling. Vegeta was taken aback by this.

" What is that garment you are wearing under your clothing."

Bulma became flustered and embarrassed. She quickly pulled down her dress trying to cover herself from Vegeta view.

" You moron! Those are my panties!"

Vegeta eyebrow quirked up. He reach down and slapped Bulma hand away. Pulling up Bulma dress he finger the hem of the panties where there was one small pink bow.

" What is the reason for you to wear such a garment under you dress?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Vegeta gloved hand moved down to her woman hood. He rubbed his finger against her earning a moan in response.

" Vegeta stop!" Bulma moaned out.

Her eyes were half open. Her face flush. Her legs were beginning to feel like noodles.

" Why should I?" Vegeta purred.

Bulma pushed upward against gloved hand forcing his finger to enter her in response. Bulma moved her hips riding herself against his hand. Vegeta watched her with fascination. He wanted her to be doing that on him. He wanted her to feel him. To want him more than any man she ever laid her eyes on. Claiming his hand Bulma honey had soaked his gloved finger. His tounge clean his finger; he shuddered at the sweetness of her juice. His tail curled in and out anticipating the unknown pleasures he would be experiencing with the blue hair maiden. Bulma turn her head away embarrassed and ashamed for what she done. She didn't wasn't to face the saiyan prince. She was afraid what she would possibly continue doing with him.

" I need to go…" Bulma murmur

She was about to get up and leave, but Vegeta had pushed her back down on the bed.

" You don't need to go any where."

Vegeta nibbled on Bulma nose and by instinct alone Bulma nibble Vegeta nose in response. Vegeta smirked and claimed her mouth. Bulma had kissed Yamacha many times, but never before had she felt so mush passion in a kiss. It was like Vegeta needed her. Bulma ran her fingers through Vegeta hair. She was surprised at how soft his hair felt.

She had thought he might had used gel or something to get his hair to stand up the way it did. There wasn't a sign of hair product in his hair.

Vegeta unclipped his armor. The plate landed on the floor with a loud thud. He sled her dress off leaving her bare with only her panties covering her. The cold air made her nipples harden. Bulma backed away from Vegeta covered her breast with her two arms. She was against the head board of his bed with no where to turn too. She was trapped. A prey to lust filled fantasies with her that would soon become a reality.

" What wrong? Have you not been with a man before." Vegeta joke.

When Bulma didn't make a snide response like he had expected she looked away with her face deeply flush.

"You've never been with a man before have you." Vegeta said more seriously.

Bulma shook her head.

" I'm a virgin." Bulma mumbled.

Vegeta chuckled. He removed his gloves from his hands. The excitement of being her first was more thrilling than almost anything he had ever felt in battle. He slid his spandex clothing off and rubbed his hard member against Bulma womanhood.

" Is that so?" Vegeta whispered in her ear.

His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. He planted kiss in the crook of her neck and licked the spot where he is going to mark her as his own.

" Please….stop."

Vegeta rubbed himself against her. Bulma moaned loving that waves of pleasure it was sending through her.

" Do you really want me to stop little one?"

Bulma bit her her lip and shook her head no, but that wasn't good enough for Vegeta. He ripped her panties off earning a yelp from Bulma. The tip of his member was about to enter her.

" I can't hear you." Vegeta purred.

Bulma could feel him enter her body slowly. The pleasure beginning to building up each time he sled himself more and more in.

" I want to feel you." Bulma moaned.

That was all Vegeta needed to hear. He roughly entered himself into her woman hood. Grunting in response to her tightness. Bulma screamed out in pure ecstasy. Bulma began to bounce up and down on Vegeta. His face between her two large breast. The tightness of her walls was almost too much for him. He left her up, but Bulma didn't stop riding him. Vegeta twisted her around and had her back facing him. Bulma was push down on to Vegeta desk.

" Say my name!" Vegeta growled out.

Bulma didn't answer. She was screaming out loud with each pounding of Vegeta made. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and bent her towards him.

" I said say my name!"

" Vegeta!"

" Say it again!"

" VEGETA!"

His said spilled into her womb. He twisted her around so she could face him. He bit done on her neck drinking the spilled blood. Bulma bit him back and as she began to drink his blood she saw felt a rush of memories enter her mind, but they weren't her own they were Vegetas.

' Oh no! If this is happening to me than that means-'

Vegeta quickly pulled himself out of her. Bulma hissed in pain.

" Your not a saiyan! You're a wanna be weakling!" Vegeta hollered. He was now outrage for he had done with her.

He had claimed a weak human girl as his mate. He had thought she was the strongest female of their race. That was why he had want her to be his. The odd coloring she had; he had assume was a birth defect.

" Get out!"

Vegeta threw Bulma to the ground. He grabbed her clothes and threw them at her face.

" Get out of my room and never come in my sight again!"

Bulma slid the dress on and put her panties on quickly. Tears were being shed like a rainstorm. It was her first time. Something that suppose to be special for every girl. Vegeta just took away her innocence like it was nothing.

' I knew I shouldn't have done it!'

" I hope you die Vegeta!" Bulma cried out.

Bulma ran out of the room. She bumped into Brolly in the hall way. She looked up at the large saiyan. He was taken a back by the scent of Vegeta that was covering her. She turned away and ran to the direction of her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: Thank you all for reviewing my story and taking time out of your lives to read it. It make me feel so confident about my writing and I never felt the stronger need to finish this story to the end.**

**Thank you tess1687, anime-demon-child, Cara2012, auroua sinlow, Shirochan21, cherryvampiress, Kikio1010, DelSan 13, nrules, Bloodxkanji, DeathwillDevour, nocturne4, Black daimond 07, for reviewing my story so far. I'm glad you are enjoying it very much.**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 12**

**prince Tarble and pear  
**

Chi-chi awoke with a pounding head ache. She rubbed the back of her neck where she was sure has a deep purple bruise. The large saiyan known as Brolly had hit her roughly on her neck to render her into darkness. She was surprise to still be in Bulma bed room. She thought the larger saiyan would take her back to the cages that stunk like urine and feces. Just thinking about it sent shivers of disgust down her spine. Sitting up on the king sized bed Chi-chi saw Bulma working on something that looked like a stove. The sound of the drill was to load to even allow any sound of her voice get through to the blue hair maiden.

' Gohan!'

Chi-chi suddenly remember her poor baby boy. She had know idea how the younger saiyan was doing. She had remember hearing the other day a couple of saiyan talking outside Bulma bedroom door. They had mention 'the blue hair saiyan,' which Chi-chi had assume could only mean Bulma they were talking about. they had said she had gone beserck in the training room and started attacking whom ever was in her way. They had mention she almost tried to kill a half breed saiyan boy. Chi-chi knew it had to be her son they were talking about. He was the only half breed saiyan she knew that could exist on this ship.

Chi-chi fist tighten at her side. Anger boiling up. She felt like she was going to explode any mintue.

" You bitch!"

Chi-chi charged at the blue hair maiden. Bulma ears quirked up the moment she had heard chi-chi take the the first step on the carpet floor. She was moving at an abnormal speed. If Bulma hadn't known that Chi-chi was Earth strongest woman she would have been shocked at the amount of speed the human woman was using. At a quick speed Bulma dropped the drip and caught chi-chi foot. The Human mother had attended to kick Bulma into a concussion.

" Please Chi-chi not now. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Bulma mumbled.

Chi-chi threw a right hand fist at Bulma, but she had dodge it with ease.

" I don't care how you feel right now!" She shrieked.

Bulma had allowed Chi-chi left hand punch her on the right cheek of her face. Bulma's eyes widen in shock. chi-chi had put all her strength into that punch and it had only felt like a light tapped to her. Had her wish to become a saiyan effect her this much? Bulma looked at Chi-chi who ready to deliver another blow to her, but Bulma wasn't going to allow it this time.

" Thats enough Chi-chi!"

Bulma grabbed her right arm and twisted it behind her back. She had the human female facing the ground.

" Let go of me you bitch!"

Bulma tighten her grip on the human female arm.

" I've had enough of your bullshit!"

Bulma pushed down on chi-chi making her grip tighter on the human female arm. Chi-chi cried out in pain. It almost like her arm was going break in any minute.

" Chi-chi I really don't have time to put up with your crap! Goku and Gohan have already forgiven me for what I had done so I suggest you do the same because believe me; you wouldn't like getting on my bad side!"

Bulma release Chi-chi from the hold she had her in. The blue hair maiden gathered up her tools seeing she had already finished building the stove before Chi-chi could try to land an attack on her. Now she had to find some spare parts to build a counter table and chairs they could use to eat on. Chi-chi was fixing her now hair into a bun when a slave knocked on bulma door. Bulma opened to door to be greeted by a humanoid lizard. His skin reminded her of a snake. His black eyes flick every few seconds making almost seemed as if he had eye lid.

" Prince Vegeta has requested for me to inform all saiyans that we will be landing on Planet Kurobes soon. There has been two saiyans spotted on the planet."

Bulma taken a back by this information thanked the slave for giving her the info. A smile crept on her lips. Landing on a new planet only meant on thing for her.

' Spare parts!'

* * *

Vegeta was pacing back and forth in the communication room. The saiyan men around him shot envious look when ever Vegeta had turned his back on them. He had Bulma scent linder from him. It was a scent that will stay mixed with his until the day he died. It would be consider a strange thing to most races. They're mating ritual was something sacred and treasured. Weither he liked it or not he would have to finish the mating ritual on a planet with a new moon cycle so they can be completely bonded. Vegeta was quite surpised when Bulma had excepted his mating request. When she nibbled his nose in response to his request he had remembered it felt like his heart skipped a beat.

' But she not even a real saiyan!'

Vegeta couldn't believe he had rushed himself in mating with her. No, he did not have a choice. They would have to stay on the planet they were soon approuching to complete the mating ritual and make her the queen of his race. He felt as through he would regret it later, but even if she wasn't a real saiyan she was still the strongest amongst the females.

" Nappa! See if you can get my brother on the communicater now!" Vegeta order.

The saiyans that have been discovered on planet Kurbos was Vegeta little brother, Tarble, and a female saiyan that would be consider their cousin on Earthling terms, Pear. The two saiyans were about the same age as Bulma and Vegeta seemed somewhat trouble by this. He had been so facinated by Bulma features and her scent that he had not consider how young she was. She almost seem like a baby compared to him. Did that make him a cradle robber?

A young teen appeared on the screen. A younger version of Vegeta with long bangs. Next to him was a young girl with chestnut color hair. It was short and spiky. She has yet gone through puberty.

" Nee sama! Its is so great to see you again! How many year has it been?"

Vegeta grimace; seeing a big grin on a face that was once his many years ago was really hard to take. His little brother reminded him of the third class warrior they had picked up two months ago.

" Its been a decade since we last saw each other brother." Vegeta answer.

Tarble was taken a back.

" Really? It seem almost like yesturday." Tarble said thoughtfully.

Pear slapped Tarble in the back of the head earning a light chuckle from Vegeta.

" You idiot! How can you be so thoughtless. Did you for get your brother is now the King of the saiyans. We must greet him formally!"

Vegeta quickly answered before Tarble could say his apologies.

" I am not king yet pear. I will not be King until I have gathered up the rest of the remain saiyans and found us a planet we can permanently call our own. We will be landing in twenty minutes. Be ready! Prince Vegeta signing off."

Tarble waved goodbye before the screen went black.

* * *

Bulma was going through her clothes. She didn't feel like wearing the formal saiyan armor. Vegeta was right. She wasn't a saiyan. She may look like one, but she still felt human. Chi-chi was busily making cloaks for the two of them while Bulma searched for clothes they could both wear. Bulma had uncapsulize a pile of clothes she has yet folded away into the pulled out a knee length pink shirt with her name written across in bold letters and spandex shorts.

" This is perfect for me to wear!"

Chi-chi tossed the finished cloak with a huff.

" I don't see why I have to be doing this for you?"

Bulma tossed a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans at Chi-chi.

" Because if you don't do this I'll break you arm." Bulma said sweetly

Chi-chi began to unbutton the pajama Bulma had lent her when the door had suddenly open to reveal a carefree Goku. He had came into Bulma to see if she had been inform when he was shock to see Chi-chi standing there in just her bra and pajama pants.

" Goku!" Chi-chi cried.

She ran to him with tears escaping her eyes. Her long hair flowing behind her like loose silk. She felt as if butterflies were floating around in her stomach. Goku held her in his arms. He felled his nosterls with her scent happy to smell chocolate and strawberries that was known to be the scent of his wife or on saiyans terms life mate. He had missed her more than anything he had ever loss in his life. He had felt as if a part of him had been gone. It had been so hard for him to pretend as if nothing were wrong, but every time he glanced at his son he would see the same chestnut brown eyes his wife possessed.

" Chi-chi!"

Bulma felt angry. She could never experience that. She could never feel the longing of a lover. She envied her best friend for having a husband that loved her passionately. She now wished she had broken chi-chi arm when she had the chance.

*cough* " Is there a reason why you came to my room Goku."

Goku had almost forgotten what he was going to tell Bulma. He wanted to take Chi-chi away from here, but then a question popped in his head.

" Bulma how did you get Chi-chi in your room with out causing trouble?"

" First answer my question Goku and then I'll answer yours." Bulma shot back.

" Oh, hehehe, Sorry! I was just so happy to see Chi-chi again, but um, I just make to check if you had gotten the information. We have to be at the docking bay as soon as we land." Goku said trying to remember if that was all he was supppose to say to Bulma.

Bulma rolled her eye at Goku stupidity. It made her wonder how a smart woman like Chi-chi fall for Goku sometimes other than his looks. Bulma looked at the cloaks that Chi-chi made with some disappointment. She was hoping to get out of here not getting seen by Vegeta. She didn't want him to notice her buying parts and then questioning her about it.

" I busted chi-chi out without getting caught. that is why she in here." Bulma mumble not caring about the couple in front of her anymore.

' Great! How am I going to get passed Vegeta now?'


End file.
